The Lover Gone Right
by PMalsow
Summary: Your relationship with Kendall has always been a great one! But your body is starving for attention that Kendall refuses to give until 'the time is right'. You respect that, but one drunken night alone with James could mean the end of you and Kendall...
1. Chapter 1

"James…" you say. You bite your lip. You've never been more nervous in your life. You look around the dressing room, trying to avoid his eyes.  
>"What's wrong?" he asks.. Worry fills his eyes. He can feel that something is wrong.<br>"I don't know how to say this. But…" you pause and wonder how he's going to react. "I'm pregnant, James."  
>Silence fills the air.<br>"You're… PREGNANT?" he asks.  
>"Yes." you say.<br>You expect him to reject you. To walk away, but instead, you see a smile begin to grow on his face.  
>"We're going to have a baby!" he says.<br>You see his smile grow bigger than you've ever seen it. You stand there in disbelief.  
>"You're <em>happy<em>?" you ask, "… how could you be HAPPY?"  
>He's still smiling, from ear to ear.<br>"How could I not be happy? I'm having a baby… with the girl I love."  
>He comes closer to you and wraps his arms around your waist. He pulls you in so close, you can smell his cologne. He leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. His lips are warm and soft and his tongue is dancing with yours… his kisses are so perfect.. so flawless…<br>You snap back into reality and push away from him.  
>"James! We have a serious problem here!" you say in a stern mother's voice.<br>You hear Carlos and Kendall approaching and you walk to the other side of the room. As far away from James as you can.  
>"What's uuuuupp?" Carlos shouts as he walks in the room.<br>You look up at him and smile, like nothing had happened. Behind him, a good friend of Kendall walks in, and after him, Kendall.  
>Your eyes trail off towards James, who is standing in the other side of the room, looking down at his hands.<br>"There you are!" Kendall says as soon as he sees you. He walks towards you, already hypnotizing you with those green eyes of his. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
>You're nervous. Your hands are sweaty and your head is spinning.<br>Kendall's friend walks behind Kendall. You wish you could disappear.  
>"This," Kendall begins, putting his arm around you, ".. is my girlfriend."….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

You turn to Kendall's friend and give him a weak smile.  
>"Nice to meet you!" he says.<br>"Nice to meet you too." you say and you begin to walk out the door.  
>"Wait wait wait!" Kendall runs after you and grabs your arm, stopping you from leaving the room, "where are you going?". He's looking you in the eyes,. He's worried and you know it. He can tell that something's wrong.<br>"Nothing Kendall… I just forgot something in the other room…" you say, "I'll be right back."  
>Kendall turns around to face Carlos, James and his friend and shrugs.<br>"I wonder what that was all about." he says. He's thinking. James begins to walk away into the restroom to avoid the awkward situation he's been put in.  
>Nobody knows about this. No one but you. And James.<br>You'd been dating Kendall for almost 8 months now. He's the sweetest guy you've ever met. He makes you breakfast in the morning, buys you roses, and he even took you on tour with him and his band mates .  
>That's where it all went downhill.<br>_I shoul've stayed home! I never should have come here! This was all a big mistake!__  
><em>You say over and over again.  
>"Wait, James." Kendall says, suddenly turning to look at James who was almost at the door to the bathroom, ".. you were in here with her before us. Do you know what's wrong?"<br>James looks down, trying to avoid eye contact with one of his best friends. Guilt courses all over his body, but he can't bring himself to say it. He can't bring himself to tell him that you're pregnant. With _his_ baby.  
>"I have no idea" is all James can force out of his mouth. He walks directly into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.<br>You're still in the hallway, leaning against the wall, unsure of what to do. It was one night. ONE night. And you had had _way_ too many drinks…

"Jameesssssuuhhh, c-come cuddle wittthhh meee!" you said as you sat on the tour bus couch. Your words were slurred. You had spent all night out around town. You were with the band in Minnesota that day and you'd never been there before, so you decided to explore. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all went out to drive around. Sight seeing. You and him had gotten in a fight earlier and you weren't in the mood to be around him. James offered to stay in the bus with you and watch a movie, ut you wanted to party and your best friend, James was right there with you. You hit up Epic Night Club that day and you were having a blast dancing on James like it was nothing. Not even thinking about Kendall, your boyfriend of five months. Your hips moved to the beat of the music, pressed against James' own hips. He was also drunk. As you danced, you moved one hand up to the side of his face, caressing him and pulling his face closer to yours. Soon enough, your faces were less than two inches away from each others. You felt something. You were unsure of what that feeling was, but it was strong and you knew he felt it too… Kendall crossed your mind and you turned away and kept on dancing. The beat of the music pounding in your chest. Suddenly, James turns you around and you're now facing him.  
>"Ohhh helllloooo!" you say, with a smile. His hands are on your lower back, pulling your body as close as possible to his. You wrap your arms around his neck. Your bodies rocking to the beat as if they were one. You can smell alcohol on his breath, and his eyes are staring directly into yours. He smiles, mischievously and bites his lip.<br>For some reason, that drives you crazy. It always has. But seeing it this up close… was just cruel.  
>"I like the way you dance." he says, pulling your hips against his even more. One of his hands, you notice is now moving up the side of your leg and up to your shoulder. His touch feels great…almost natural. "I know you do" you wink.<br>He smiles at you and you can't help but smile back.  
>"Let's go sit down for a while." he says in your ear. It sends a shudder down your spine, and you can't explain why.<br>"Okay, let's go." you say. He walks you over to a small seating are and hands you a drink.  
>"Here" he says, "… drink up!"<br>You both take a shot. You look at him. He's actually really good looking…  
>"So, are you feeling better?" he asks, loud enough so you could hear him over the music.<br>"Kind of!" you yell back, "I just.. I don't know…. today has been going so wrong…!" You begin to cry. Yep. The alcohol has finally gotten to you.  
>"Oh, God. Don't cry… here.." James says, getting up to sit next to you, ".. it's going to be okay."<br>He wrapped his arms around you and you bury your head onto his shoulder. He smells so good.  
>"Can we go… please?" you say. Tears still streaming down your cheek. You look up at him and he cups your face onto his hands.<br>"Sure." he says, with a reassuring smile. He wiped a tear from your face and grabbed your hand.  
>Both of you walked out to the car and the driver drove you both back to the bus.<br>"Cudddllleee with meee!" you practically begged  
>"Okay, okay!" James said, fumbling with his jacket. "But don't you want to get your stuff to check into your hotel room, first?"<br>"Nooooooo, I wanna stayy heree. With yooouuu!" you say. Your head spinning.  
>"Everyone's going to wonder where we are…" he said, almost falling over. He leans against the wall for balance. You stand up in desperation. You're now facing him.<br>"LET THEM WONDER." you say. You begin to lose your balance and fall into James. He catches you but begins to lose his balance as well. You both laugh and fall onto the couch. You're face up and James is besides you, facing you. You're both laughing uncontrollably. As if that was the funniest thing to ever happen on the planet. You stop laughing and look him in the eye. He's still smiling at the hilarious event, but you interrupt by kissing him. You expect him to push you away, but he surprises you by kissing you back. His lips are soft and warm. They fit yours perfectly. You move your hand up to his face. You caress the smooth skin but not too long after, you begin to play with his hair. He shifts a little and is now no longer by your side, but on top of you. His hands are playing with your shirt, trying to pull it up so that he can feel your skin. You help him out and slip out of your shirt quickly. You're wearing a skirt, and his hands are already up it, playing with your legs. His lips return to yours and you begin to pull up his shirt. His muscles are revealed.  
>You slide off your skirt.<br>For a second, Kendall crosses your mind. You begin to feel bad, but remember the fight, and begin to hate him again. At this moment, it's easy to stop caring, and James is making it even easier.  
>You are brought back to reality when you feel James fondling with your underwear. His fingers find their way to your area and begin to work their magic.<br>You let out a moan, and that encourages him even more. He slides your panties off with his teeth and leaves them by your ankles. You kick them off, with your own feet.  
>James begins kissing your legs. He works his way from the outside of your leg to the inside. You grab the sheets tight.<br>"Jamess…" you moan.  
>Finally, his tongue finds your clit. You don't even know what to feel, anymore.<br>Your body arches, the pleasure making you moan louder than before.  
>"Oh God, Jamesss!" you say.<br>He begins to kiss your stomach, working his way up to your neck. His fingers enter you.  
>Your fingers are on his back, scratching him, according to the pleasure you're feeling.<br>"Oh fuck James…. Fuck me now!" you say.  
>James pulls back. Shocked, but with a smile on his face.<br>"Really?" he says, anxiously.  
>"Nooooowwwwwwwwwww.." you say impatiently. You want him. And that's all your alcohol filled mind knows.<br>James doesn't hesitate. He's drunk as well.  
>But for some reason, you don't seem to care.<br>He slips off his shorts and his boxers. Your eyes widen as you look at his thickness. It just turns you on even more.

You and James spent the rest of the night in the tour bus.  
>And when you woke up the next morning, you realized what had happened.<br>You're filled with guilt.  
><em>What did I do? What did I do? WHAT. HAPPENED?<em>_  
><em>James is no longer by your side, he's in the shower. You grab your phone to look at the time and to your surprise,you find that you have 15 missed calls. All from Kendall. You quickly get up and realize that you're wearing nothing but James' t-shirt. Panic sets in and you run to get some of your clothes.  
>You call Kendall and he answers. His voice stern.<br>"Where were you? I tried calling you and James all night."  
>"I'm sorry!" you apologize, "I uhm… I came into the bus last night to get some clothes and fell asleep on the couch."<br>"You couldn't answer your phone?" he asks, almost yelling.  
>"No. I couldn't. I was asleep."<br>"Did you drink last night?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Where's James…?" he says this slowly, almost as if he suspects something happened.  
>"I don't know." you say quickly, "but I have to go. I'll see you in a bit… okay?"<br>"Fine…" he answers with a sigh, "we need to talk."  
>You hang up, finish changing and run over to the bathroom. James opens the door as soon as you're about to knock.<br>"Hey!" he says, ".. how are you doing on this fine morning?"  
>"Bad." you answer.<br>"What's wrong?" he asks.  
>"What's <em>wrong?<em>! What happened last night, James?" you're confused. You can hardly remember anything after coming into the bus.  
>"You don't remember…?" he says. The look in his eyes changes from happy to almost a sad expression.<br>"No. And it's driving me crazy! Please, just tell me… did we….?" you ask. You hope the answer is no. You like James, but you're in love with Kendall. You couldn't have possibly betrayed him that way. And you don't think James would've betrayed his best friend.  
>"… Yeah." He says.<br>"Oh God!" you say, "Why! Why did you let it happen, James?"  
>"We were <em>DRUNK<em>. It's not like, it meant anything…" he says.  
>"But Kendall!" you say, your hand is on your forehead and you're pacing back and forth.<br>"He's never going to find out." James says. He walks up to you and grabs you by the shoulders. "Look… I know how much he means to you. But you should know that ever since I layed my eyes on you, I've thought you were the most beautiful girl on the planet."  
>You look away. You don't know what to say.<br>"I think I love you." he says.  
>"James.. I'm sorry. But last night was a mistake. And I'm sorry if I lead you on…. or if I made you believe there could be anything between us. You're my friend. And his friend… oh God, what did we do?"<br>"He's not going to find out… it's going to be okay." He says, reassuringly.

Months go by, and even though the guilt still eats away at you every day, you never say a word about the incident. You hope everyday that the guilt will go away. But it doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.  
>Kendall and you have never had sex.<br>He wanted to wait. He wanted the moment to be perfect for the both of, and you promised him you'd respect that.  
>And that's what kills you the most.<p>

Back in the hallway, Kendall comes out of the room. He notices you standing in the hallway.  
>"Babe, what's wrong?" he asks, wrapping his arms around your waist.<br>"Kendall… I did something. I did something stupid and I'm sorry." you begin to cry. You have to tell him. You can't keep lying to him. Not anymore.  
>"What did you do? You know that whatever it is, I'm still going to be here for you. No matter what. You know that, right?" his answer only makes your pain worsen.<br>"Kendall…. I…" you begin, "I don't expect you to forgive me. I really really don't. I've let you down…" "Calm down, babe" he says, and he plants a sweet, lingering kiss on your lips, ".. come on. Tell me what's wrong."  
>"Kendall… I'm pregnant." you say.<br>At that moment, James walks into the hallway. He hear what you just said and he stops in his tracks.  
>Kendall looks at you. More confused now than ever. Suddenly, you see the confusion in his eyes turn into anger.<br>"You're….you're what?" he says, almost a whisper.  
>You look at James and back at Kendall and back at the floor.<br>"I'm sorry kendall. I've ruined our relationship over something stupid. I'm just going to go. You deserve someone who can treat you the way you should be treated… I'm obviously not that girl."  
>You begin to walk away, but Kendall holds you back.<br>"Who is the father…?" he asks, his eyes filled with rage.  
>"… Well…" you begin, your eyes drift to James, who is standing behind Kendall, quietly.<br>You begin to think about everything that could happen if you told Kendall that your baby was James'. You can't tell him the truth…. but maybe it's for the best…  
>"Who's the dad?" Kendall is grabbing your arm tighter. He is screaming. "James!" you yell out. You immediately cover your mouth.<br>Kendall turns around and sees James who is standing there in shock.

_What have I done? _


	3. Chapter 3

Both of their faces are turning red. James' with guilt and Kendall's with anger.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Kendall is yelling and walking closer to James, who is at loss of words.  
>"Wait, Kendall.. stop. It's not <em>all<em> his fault!" you say holding him back. You're afraid that he might start a fight, and that's not something that needs to be happening. Not here. Not now. Not ever.  
>"And that's what hurts the most…" he says, turning to you. The look in his eyes is filled with a mixture of pain, anger, and sadness. You can feel your heart falling apart, slowly, with every breath you take.<br>You start to cry even harder than before. So much so that now, you're gasping for air. This is the first time you've cried this hard in a long long time.  
>"I'm sorry, Kendall!" You manage to get out.<br>"You're sorry?" he says. You can't even look him in the eye anymore, "Well, so am I."  
>He turn around and begins walking down the hallway. About three fourths of the way to the door, he turns back around.<br>"By the way, I quit."  
>He slams the door shut behind him. James turns to you, his greenish brown eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. You're still crying, so he comes over to you and wraps his arms around you, comforting you.<br>"I'm so stupid!" you say.  
>"Don't say that" he says, patting your head, " you're not stupid. A mistake doesn't make you stupid. A mistake only makes you human."<br>You pull away from his embrace and wipe your tears.  
>"I lost him." you say.<br>"No. Look, what we did was wrong, I admit it. But it was one time. And we were drunk… it was just a huge mistake, but you didn't lose him. _He lost you_. And if he can't see how amazing you are, then he doesn't even deserve you. Not the least bit." Maybe James was right… "… Put yourself in his shoes," he says after a brief pause, "he's hurt. I mean, what would you do in his situation? Would you forgive him just like that?"  
>That really got you thinking.<br>"Probably not…" you say.  
>"Exactly."<br>"Who's side are you on?" you yell.  
>At that moment, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall's friend walk out into the hallway.<br>"What's going on?" Carlos asks, walking over to you, "are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine." you say, "I'm GREAT!"<br>"You're being sarcastic…" Carlos points out.  
>"OBVIOUSLY." you say.<br>"Where's Kendall?" Logan says, looking around.  
>"He left…" James answers.<br>"Where did he go? Did he say?" Carlos asks. looking at James, then at you, then back at James.  
>"It doesn't matter, because Kendall isn't coming back." you say.<br>"What do you mean?" Logan is more confused than you've ever seen him.  
>"He quit. HE QUIT!" you say, and you begin to cry again, "And it's all my fault!"<br>"No, it's not all your fault." James says, grabbing your hand as you try to walk away. He pulls you in again and holds you close. His arms always ready to comfort you during any situation.  
>"What do you mean he QUIT?"<br>"**What is going on?**"  
>Carlos and Logan begin to ask a million questions, but you don't want to think anymore. You just wipe your tears and run back into the dressing room, locking the door behind you. Outside, you can hear the boys arguing. Trying to get something out of James and all that James can do is say, "I can't talk about this right now."<br>You lay down on the couch and dial Kendall's number, private of coarse, because you know your voice is the last thing he wants to hear right now.  
>"Hello." Kendall says.<br>"Kendall, please listen to me, okay? I know you don't want to talk to me but…"  
>"I don't want to hear it!" he screams into the phone, "I don't care what you're about to tell me! We're done, and I never want to see or hear from you again!"<br>"But.." you begin.  
>"Oh, and guess what? I cheated on you too. I guess we're even now, aren't we?"<br>He hangs up the phone.

The next morning, you wake up to the sound of someone knocking, you're still in the dressing room. You had hoped that it was all just a nightmare. But reality sets in. You lost Kendall.  
>You get up and open the door to find James standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a slight smile on his face.<br>"May I come in?" he asks.  
>"Yeah." you say. Your head is still pounding and the pain in your chest hasn't gotten much better since last night.<br>"I brought you some flowers." James holds up the bouquet, his eyes are filled with concern.  
>"Why?" you say, sounding more rude than you meant.<br>"I just thought… they'd make you feel a little bit better…" he says, looking down at his feet  
>You sigh.<br>"Thank you."  
>You take the flowers and sit on the couch. James sits next to you.<br>"Look… I really wish we could just move on and ignore this situation, but… you know we can't…" he says this, looking at your belly.  
>"I know." you say. You're almost paralyzed. You just sit there, without moving.<br>"So.. what are we going to do?" he asks you.  
>"I'm keeping the baby, James." you say, almost monotonously.<br>"Good… I wasn't gonna let you get rid of him."  
>"HIM?" you ask, turning to face him.<br>"Yeah… him. I think we should name him Josh. Thomas…" he looks at you and smiles,  
>"GOD, no!" you say, "I'm NOT naming my child THOMAS."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Everyone would call him Tommy! That just sounds so dumb to me. And it reminds me of the Rugrats. And just… no."<br>James starts to laugh, and then you follow.  
>When your eyes meet, it's like you're the only two people in the world.<br>"Can I ask you something?" you say.  
>"You just did." James winks.<br>"Shut up." you laugh, "Well, actually…" you hesitate, "James. Do you really love me?"  
>James looks at you, his face getting serious. He cups your face in his hands and smiles.<br>"More than you know." he says.  
>You smile back at him. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe James wasn't such a bad guy after all.<br>You can already picture him, holding your baby.  
>Calling him son.<br>Cuddling.  
>Taking him to the park.<br>You smile at James, and kiss him.  
>For some reason, a kiss had never felt so right.<br>Not even with Kendall.  
>The way James plays with your hair, feels so right.<br>The way his touch feels against your skin.  
>The way his tongue fights with yours.<br>The way he makes you feel. So relaxed. So wanted. So…

"**What is this I hear about Kendall quitting the band?" **It's the band manager. And he's furious.  
>You both get up. He barged into the room and saw what was happening.<br>"Is this seriously over a girl?" he asks.  
>He knows you and Kendall had been dating for months.<br>"It's more complicated than you think." James says. He begins to explain the whole situation, and when he finishes, he doesn't seem amused.  
>"Have you gone to the doctor?" he asks you with a straight face.<br>"I have an appointment later in the week…" you being.  
>"No, you have an appointment NOW. Let's go." he says.<br>You and James look at each other and follow him.  
>He doesn't take you to the doctor, he brings you the doctor.<br>After a while of doing check ups, the doctor asks to speak with you in private.  
>"Is everything okay?" James asks.<br>"Please, let me speak with her." the doctor pushes the manager and James out the door.  
>You hold your breath, expecting the worse.<br>_What if my baby's dead? What if there's something wrong with him? What if something went wrong?_

The doctor looks at you.  
>She smells like cough medicine.<br>"What's wrong?" you ask. Preparing yourself for more pain, as if you hadn't already had enough.  
>Her words paralyze you.<p>

"You're not pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm… I'm not…?" you ask, nervously. You think something has happened to your baby. What if you had a miscarriage? I mean, you HAD been jumping around a lot at the past concerts. "How is that possible? I took the pregnancy test and it came out positive!"  
>"Yes… but those tests can make mistakes sometimes." the doctor reassures you that nothing went wrong, "and your cycle is probably irregular, am I right?"<br>Now that you think about it, your period has never been regular.  
>You nod.<br>"Alright then. I think we're done then. You can go back out."  
>You get up and walk out the door to find James and the manager standing patiently by the door.<br>"So?" asks the manager.  
>"I'm not pregnant." you say.<br>"I knew it!" the manager yells, "you are not to be seen on that tour bus again, do you hear me?" he says to you.  
>You're taken aback by his comment.<br>"What? Why not?" you ask, defensively.  
>"I know what you're trying to do! You're just one of those insane fans that would do anything to have one of these boys by your side.. like faking a pregnancy!"<br>"WHAT! No! I didn't fake this! It was a mistake!" you can't believe what you're hearing.  
>"I really don't think that she faked it." says James, who'd been standing quietly since you walked out the door.<br>"I don't care what you think. You're not allowed here again. Is that clear?" the manager is now looking at James.  
>"Fine. It's not like it matters now. There's no more Big Time Rush." James says, grabs your hand and walks away.<br>He takes you into the tour bus. He closes the door behind him and turns to look at you.  
>"So…" he says, making his way over to the couch, "false alarm?" he asks.<br>"False alarm." you say.  
>You're unsure why, but you suddenly feel empty. Even.. sad, at the fact that you're not pregnant. You were really looking forward to this baby. And that was just taken away. In a flash.<br>"Are you happy about that?" you ask James.  
>James looks away and bites his lower lip.<br>"If I'm being honest, I was looking forward to it…"  
>You smile, "That's what I'm feeling too."<br>You both sit in silence for what seems like years.  
>Finally James shifts a little in his seat and turns to you.<br>"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, you know that?" he says.  
>You sit there for a while, thinking of all the things you messed up for him, the band, and the fans.<br>"Why doesn't it feel like it?" you say in return, "I made this stupid mistake and now, the band is split up.. your dream is crushed. The fans are going to be devastated!"  
>"Don't punish yourself anymore." James says, putting his arm around you, "… it was bound to happen <em>some<em> time."  
>At that moment, you hear someone open the door.<br>You turn around and find Kendall coming inside.  
>"Of course… you're here. Together." he says, angry and disappointed, "Nevermind." he turns to walk away but James gets up and stops him.<br>"Wait. I was just comforting her…" he tells Kendall.  
>"Yeah, well you go ahead and comfort her. Maybe this time you'll actually make a baby and live happily ever after." Kendall responds.<br>"You heard?" you ask, getting up.  
>"yeah…" Kendall says, calmer. "Carlos and Logan told me. They said you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but I can see James is taking care of that already.. I'm just gonna go."<br>"Wait… Kendall…" you say. He turns back around and looks at you, "I want to apologize. I really, honestly am sorry. I should have told you right away. I just want you to know that I never meant for things to get so out of control."  
>"Me too…" James jumps in, "I'm really sorry bro. It was way out of line of me to do what I did. I can't say sorry enough… It shouldn't have happened."<br>Kendall stands there in silence, looking at you, then at James.  
>"I should apologize too." he says, "I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I was angry. I mean, I still am, but I cooled down a bit."<br>Silence fills the room.  
>You look down at your feet. Unsure of what will happen next.<br>"You guys look really happy when you're together." Kendall says.  
>You're a little shocked at his statement.<br>"Do we?" you ask.  
>"Yeah. I've always thought you were going to end up with him… I just didn't want it to happen. I wanted you for myself…" Kendall begins to walk towards you and stops about three inches away from you."… but I'm not the one who makes you happy."<br>"You do make me happy, Kendall…" you answer. You grab the back of his neck with one of your hands, but he grabs your hand and puts it down.  
>"But not as happy as James." he says. The look on his face tears you apart. Kendall means so much to you, but the more you think about it, the more sense what he's saying makes. Maybe he was right.<br>"I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, then I guess I'll have to suck it up and deal with it." Kendall looks over at James, who is speechless, "… just take good care of her, okay?"  
>James nods and Kendall starts to walk away.<br>"Wait!" you say.  
>"What is it?" Kendall asks, this time he doesn't turn back around. He's still facing away from you.<br>"What about Big Time Rush?" you ask.  
>James and Kendall both turn to look at you.<br>"I want Big Time Rush back together…" you say, "I don't care if I can't go on tour with you guys, or even if I have to leave…"  
>The boys look at you, not knowing what to say.<br>You look at James, "I know it's your dream… and I'm not going to let you stop living it because of me. I just want you and you," you turn to Kendall, "to be happy."  
>"I can't be happy without you…" James says.<br>"I'm sure we can fix it." Kendall says.  
>"So.. does that mean you're back in the band?" you ask Kendall, hopeful.<br>"I guess so.." he says after a long pause.  
>"YES! FINALLY!" you hear Logan say. He comes into the bus with Carlos behind him. Both are cheering.<br>"Were you seriously listening the whole time?" you ask.  
>"We're <em>always<em> listening." Carlos says.  
>You can't help but laugh at the truth.<br>"I'm just glad this is all straightened out!" Logan says, "Now, let's go rehearse. We have a show tomorrow."  
>"Let's go, then." James says.<br>"I'll catch up.. I need to talk to her alone for just a second." Kendall says.  
>"Okay, hurry!" Carlos yells as they walk out.<br>"What is it?" you ask, curious to see what Kendall has to say.  
>"I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. I'm mad at you, but I'm here for you. Always. That will never change, you hear me?" he says.<br>"Loud and clear." you answer.  
>"Good… oh and one more thing..?" he asks.<br>"Sure, anything." you say.  
>"Can I have one last kiss?" he asks, his eyes shifting downwards.<br>You hesitate, "Are you sure?"  
>"I just want closure. You know?" he says, smiling.<br>"Okay." you say. You lean in and taste those familiar lips, one last time.  
>"That was nice." he says.<br>"Hahaha, I guess." you answer, "Now let's go."  
>You both leave and meet the other guys inside the building, in a large room, where they are rehearsing, "One in a Million".<br>"Here she is." Kendall says to James, "She's all yours."  
>"Thanks." James says, taking your hand.<br>"But if you hurt her, you die." Kendall says. Smiling.  
>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" James asks.<br>"Yeah, are you sure?" you say.  
>"I'm positive. Seeing you smile is what helps me get through the day. And even though I'm not the one you're in love with, it still helps. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." he replies.<br>You look at him and smile.  
>"Someday, you're going to find someone that deserves you. Someone that will never take you for granted. And she is going to make your life so much better than I was ever able to." you tell him.<br>With a sad look on his face, he says, "I know."  
>"YAY! We're all good, now can we <em>please<em> get back to rehearsing. My voice is all warmed up and ready for some action!" Logan says.  
>"Alright, alright." James says and with a long, sweet kiss he walks away to join his friends.<br>You have no idea what's going to happen next. But all you can do is pray for the best. You think about everything that happened.  
><em>I know I made the right choice..<em>  
><em>I hope..<em>


End file.
